Bluffing
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "You're bluffing." "I don't bluff, sweetheart, especially when it comes to snogging my girlfriend." -Scorpius/Rose- Oneshot


**This is just a random oneshot that popped into my head when I saw a possum outside of my house today that was walking on the fence 0_0 And this is my second attempt at Scorpius/Rose, so I'm sorry if it is perfectly terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but the author Kick Me Awake is currently crying in the corner about how she is not J.K. Rowling and that she doesn't own any of the sexy characters she would like to have (Draco and Scorpius Malfoy, I'm talking to you :P)**

* * *

><p>Rose came over to the Malfoy Manor often enough, and by then she had hoped that she had seen all of the "scary" things that occurred during her entrances. For example, she really did not enjoy watching her boyfriend chasing his sister (who was two years younger than them) Calista around with a fake spider in his hand. Or an even worse time was accidentally walking in on Scorpius's parents…to say it politely…<em>going at it<em>. Luckily, she had walked away fast enough to not attract attention to herself.

But her hopes had gone astray when she stepped out of the Malfoy's Floo Network system and heard a high-pitched scream. Her eyes opened widely and she stared at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy (who was helping her dust off) as they wondered what was going on.

"Um…why don't I see what's going on, yeah?" Rose asked slowly and uncertainly. Draco and Astoria nodded just as slowly as they watched Rose clamber up the stairs to see what was happening at the moment.

She went to Calista's bedroom first to see if her voice had matched the extremely high-pitched scream she had just heard. Much to Rose's curiosity, she had found her fellow Ravenclaw seated on her bed reading the latest _Witch Weekly_. As soon as she saw Rose in the doorway, she gave her a smile along with a wave and went back to her magazine.

Feeling at loss once again, Rose ventured her way over to Scorpius's room, where she found her lovely boyfriend standing on his bed with a frightened expression that could have even made Severus Snape laugh.

"Scorp?" Rose asked, trying to mask her giggles.

"Oh yeah Rose! Laugh it up, why don't you!" Scorpius scowled.

"What are you hiding from anyway?" In response to her question, Rose heard a tiny squeak coming from the corner of Scorpius's room. As Rose walked over to it, she found that it was…

…_a tiny mouse._

"Oh wow, Scorp, wait until I tell Albus!" Rose exclaimed with laughter. "Oh God! _Scorpius Malfoy, _a proud Slytherin, afraid of a tiny MOUSE!" By the end of her sentence, she was already keeling over in even more laughter.

"AHHH!" Scorpius yelled for the second time as the mouse squeaked again. "Well, _Miss Weasley_, I must inform you that I am not afraid of that…disgusting piece of vermin. I was merely…err…_surprised _about its presence in my room."

"Oh really?" Rose asked coyly. "So you wouldn't mind if I just picked it up?" While doing so, she continued to speak, "And you wouldn't mind if I brought it over to you?"

Rose took another step closer to her boyfriend, and much to her amusement, he screamed in terror and retreated even further into the corner, trying to keep his balance on the bed. This set Rose off into another fit of giggles as she terrorized Scorpius by just _holding_ the mouse.

"Stop laughing, Rose!" Scorpius whined, nearly on the verge of fake tears as his girlfriend played with his intimidation.

"But Scorpius, I thought you weren't scared of this adorable little creature," Rose stated bashfully.

"Well, I'm not! I'm just revolted with this thing in my bedroom!" Scorpius cried out indignantly. "Can't you just get it out of here?"

"Well, of course I _can,_ love. But what's the fun in that? In fact, if you're so sure you aren't scared of it, why don't I just give it a little kiss?" Rose said, puckering her lips and leaning in closer to the animal.

"DON'T! Dammit, Rose, _I_ kiss you with those lips!" Scorpius bellowed in horror.

"Darling, I am well aware that I kiss you with these lips. But you don't have a reason why I shouldn't kiss it, so why not?" Rose responded, leaning in closer again.

"Because…because…because if you _do_ kiss that pathetic excuse of being a part of nature…I swear to God I am never kissing you again!" Scorpius blurted. To his relief, Rose backed away immediately.

"You're bluffing," she said with a stoic expression.

"I don't bluff, _sweetheart_, especially when it comes to snogging my girlfriend," Scorpius replied with that annoying trademark smirk of his.

"I don't believe you."

"Rosie, I hope you realize that I am a Slytherin and we Slytherins are very ambitious when it comes to our goals," he stated with an air of pompousness.

"Well, Scorp, as a _Ravenclaw_, we are extremely clever and it is also common knowledge that you Slytherins tend to _lie_," Rose spat out.

"So you don't believe it when I tell you I love you?" Scorpius asked mockingly while putting his hand over his heart. "Well, my dear, I'll have you know that I am _extremely_ hurt."

Rose rolled her eyes while trying to rationally think about what to do. As much as she loved tormenting Scorpius, she realized that she loved to kiss her boyfriend more.

Rose sighed wearily. "Scorpius, if I get rid of the mouse, will you quit your nonsense about not ever kissing me again?"

"It's a done deal, Rosie-Posie," Scorpius confirmed with a smile. Rose sighed again as she went downstairs and out the back door to release the animal that has caused so much trouble. She washed her hands right after telling Scorpius's parents what had happened and why their son was screaming. They laughed along with her as she told the story, and when she was done, she went back into Scorpius's room.

"It's gone, Scorp," Rose said while plopping down on his bed next to where he sat. Scorpius wrapped his arm around her shoulders instinctively and pulled her in, giving her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you," he whispered kindly into her ear. She smiled in response, for she knew that only she could bring out the sweet side of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin…" Scorpius breathed out.

"What?"

"I just realized…you were as close to the mouse as close as we are now!" Scorpius said, eyes widening.

Rose laughed as she said, "Then why don't we get closer…" and she pressed her lips firmly against his.

She slithered her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair as he moaned in satisfaction. Rose felt his tongue scrape across her bottom lip and she tauntingly bit his in return. Scorpius groaned again as he pinned her down on his bed and forcefully tried to pry her lips open with his own. Rose smiled under him as he once again failed to open her mouth. Sensing him giving up, she felt his lips at the base of her throat as they slowly traveled upwards to the bottom of her ear. Scorpius smirked as he kissed her earlobe when he heard Rose's whimper. He went back to her lips and parted them successfully. His tongue worked masterfully against hers and as they parted, they could see the love they held in each other's eyes.

"By the way," Scorpius muttered into Rose's ear, "even if you did kiss the mouse, I probably would have kissed you eventually."

Rose rolled her eyes once again, she said, "You're very fortunate that I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, or I would definitely castrate you right about now."

"Love you, too, sweetheart, love you, too."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Well, then. After reading it again, I realized that this kinda sucks. But ah well, I just wasted about a half-hour on this (including snack breaks) and so I might as well post it :] And I would definitely post more stories if it weren't for all the homework I've been having lately. And it's raining…and that makes me happy :D<strong>

**Okay…yeah…love you guys!**

**REVIEWS ARE FOREVER LOVE! :D And please don't favorite without reviewing, it makes me feel like my story just isn't good enough ): (lol I sound so miserable xD)**

'**K, byez! :D**

**Love lovezz and love forever,  
>Kick<strong>

**PS. About 60 more days 'til Part 2 of the Deathly Hallows! :D Can't wait!**


End file.
